ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Shae Bibble
Shae Bibble is an ally of the Jedi Order, a major player in the Conflict of the Numbers, and eventually the Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate after the end of the conflict. Biography Shae Bibble was born in 255 BBY and began attending Senate Academy at the age of thirteen. She was staunchly loyal to the Jedi Order, and after the Battle of Coruscant devastated their ranks, she worked alongside Jedi Padawan Victoria as a covert operative for them, feeding them useful information while members such as Yoda and Wraith lived in hiding. Bibble had to be careful around the Senate, though, as indiscreet actions would have seen her lose her application to the academy, and possibly get into legal trouble. Personality and traits Shae Bibble was generally a calm, snarky, sarcastic, yet good humored and patient teenager, even her outrageous choice of weaponry was a good indicator of how little she cared about what anybody thought of her. Whilst Kristen seemed to expect her to be a stereotypically angst teenager, which she never attempted to deny, she was shown to possess a genuine heroic personality as well as a political mindset. Bibble could also be somewhat rude, as she wasn't afraid to insult people whom she disliked, especially Kristen, such as calling her "Dunce-sten" when she tried to tell her that someone was approaching them on Vrean, and "naive" due to her not knowing what a hyperdrive was. Despite being somewhat moody at first, Bibble was entertained by Victoria's witty quips, giggling when she said Vrean had to be the "smog capital of the universe". She did eventually warm up to Kristen, calling her "chill" after they defeated the Third Order. Shae Bibble's rise was meteoric — she aced all of her classes "with flying colors" at Senate Academy and after only two or three standard years of education, became the youngest Vice Chair in galactic history at the age of sixteen. Bibble could also be very decisive in combat, not hesitating to attack the Captain, providing her allies with an opening to attack Xerin Hedashield, and saving her ally from the People of Orenbach from dying. Bibble appeared to possess a close relationship with her friend, Victoria. Whilst she seemed to dislike her gentle, hard-working, and serious nature, Bibble did not belittle or argue against her. Abilities Although Shae Bibble was not Force-sensitive, she was still a powerful warrior in her own right. Proof of this was her mastery of such a complex and ridiculous weapon such as the Xameoctum and surviving both the Conflict of the Numbers and a duel against the Captain. *'Peak-Human Intelligence': As a teenager, Bibble displayed her tremendous intellect by successfully becoming the Vice Chair after only a few years at Senate Academy, and by working with Victoria as a covert operative for the Jedi Order, and being cautious and discrete enough to avoid being expelled and potentially punished by the law. *'Xameoctum Mastery': As a teenager, Bibble displayed her tremendous mastery of the Xameoctum by successfully escaping from Umbara, and having been able to survive the Conflict of the Numbers and even challenge the Captain, a malevolent presence with no real form, along with one of the People of Orenbach. The fact that the Captain bested Yoda himself in combat, and Bibble would have killed him had it not been for the interference of the virtually all-powerful Xerin Hedashield, was perhaps the greatest testament to Bibble's fighting prowess. *'Martial Combat': Shae Bibble was an immensely skillful duelist. She emerged as one of the survivors of the Battle of Mustafar and most likely defeated (or at least) held her own against many troopers. Alongside one of the People of Orenbach, she even dueled the Captain himself to a stalemate and they were only overpowered when Xerin Hedashield's rage of the Captain's death caused her power to explode. Relationships Victoria Shae Bibble appeared to possess a close relationship with Victoria, a Jedi-in-training. Despite being somewhat moody at first, Bibble was entertained by Victoria's witty sense of humor. Whilst she seemed to dislike her gentle, hard-working, and serious nature, Bibble did not belittle or argue against her. This was different from Kristen, as she contrasted her as well yet she did not initially show Kristen the same respect. Kristen Shae Bibble initially got off on the wrong foot with Kristen, as they initially began arguing when could also be somewhat rude, as she wasn't afraid to insult people whom she disliked, especially Kristen, such as calling her "Dunce-sten" when she tried to tell her that someone was approaching them on Vrean, and "naive" due to her not knowing what a hyperdrive was. She did eventually warm up to Kristen, calling her "chill" after they defeated the Third Order. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Heroines